Fast Food Secret Menu
1. Arbys •Chicken Cordon Bleu Sandwich - This spin on the cordon bleu is a chicken breast with a piece of ham on top of it with melted Swiss cheese. •Wet Fries - Hot fries smothered in cheese sauce. •French Dip – This is a classic Arby’s menu item that is off most menu’s but can still be ordered. 2. Blimpie •Cheese Trio - This sandwich is a no meat alternative to the normal Blimpie sandwiches, and combines three different types of cheese. 3. Burger King•Mustard Whopper - This is a normal Whopper with one difference, mustard is spread onto the sandwich instead of mayo. •Veggie Whopper - A great alternative for vegetarians who love the flavor of Burger King, the beef is substituted for with a veggie patty. •BLT - A bacon, lettuce, and tomato sandwich that comes in either a small or medium size. •Ham and Cheese - A classic sandwich option that you can have served either hot or cold. •Frings - An order of frings will split your French fry order with onion rings. •Suicide Burger - This is a large burger including four meat patties, four slices of cheese, bacon and special sauce. •Rodeo Burger - A burger assembled with onion rings and bbq sauce on it. •BK Club - This sandwich is the Original chicken sandwich with bacon, tomato, and cheese4. Chick-fil-a•Fried Club - This is their normal club sandwich with the fried chicken substituted for the grilled chicken. 5. Chili’s•Chili – This food is the name sake of the company, so even though it has been off the menu for many years they will still make you a bowl of chili if you request it. 6. Chipotle Chipolte will make you any combination of ingredients they have available to them. Listed below are some of the favorites.•Nachos - Made with tortilla chips, your choice of salsa and meat, beans, and topped with a layer of cheese. •Quesadilla - These come in two sizes, the children’s size which is made with two soft taco shells layered with your choice of fillings, or the full size which is a normal burrito tortilla folded in half with your choice of fillings. You can get a side of salsa or sour cream for no additional charge with these. •Quesorito – A quesadilla with any of the fillings used in a burrito, rolled together and baked in the tortilla warmer. This is a crispier version of a quesadilla. 7. Dairy Queen•Chocolate Chip Blizzard - This blizzard sounds like your basic chocolate chip ice cream, but its not. It is made with quick to harden chocolate usually used on the dipping cones. •Banana Split Blizzard - All your basic banana split flavors blended together into a blizzard. •Jack and Jill Sundae - A classic sundae with marshmallow and hot fudge. •Lavender Blue Sundae - This is a blueberry sundae with marshmallow. •Frozen Hot Chocolate - In some places this is still on the menu seasonally, but basically it is hot chocolate blended with ice to give it a frozen crunch. •Peanut Buster Parfait - This is a multi level sundae combining fudge, vanilla soft serve, and peanuts. Dunkin Doughnuts•Turbo Hot Coffee - An extra shot of expresso in your coffee. 9. Fat Burger•Hypocrite - A veggie burger topped with bacon. 10. In–N–Out Burger Famous for its not-so-secret menu, all In-N-Out Burger employees should be aware of these options.•Double Meat – Two beef patties, lettuce, tomato, spread, and bun. You can always order onions either grilled or sliced. •3 by Meat – Three beef patties, any veggies and sauce you desire with no cheese. •3 x 3 – Three beef patties, three slices of cheese, veggies and bun. •2 x 4 – For those who love cheese this is a great option, two meat patties with four slices of cheese. •4 x 4 – Four beef patties, four slices of cheese, veggies, and a bun. A cure for anyone’s hunger •Grilled Cheese – 2 Slices of cheese melted with lettuce and tomato and a bun. •Protein Style – A low carb alternative to any burger wrapped in lettuce instead of a bun •Animal Style – A beef patty smothered in mustard before its cooked, with lettuce tomato, pickle, extra spread, and grilled onions. •Animal Style Fries – Cheese, spread, grilled onions, and pickles piled high on top of fries. •Flying Dutchman – Two meat patties and two slices of cheese, with nothing else not even a bun. •Fries Well Done – Fries cooked extra crispy, almost like potato chips. •Fries Light – Fries cooked less, they will be more tender and oily. •Neapolitan Shake – Chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry ice cream blended together into one shake. •Extra Toast – Buns that have been left on the grill longer until they are extra crispy. •Veggie Burger / Wish Burger – This burger has no meat or cheese, but lots of grilled onions lettuce and sauce along with double tomatoes. •Cheese Fries – Fries with a layer of cheese melted on top. •Untoasted – Any burger with a bun that has not been toasted. •Mustard Grilled Patty – A burger with mustard spread on it before grilling. •Chopped Chilies – Diced jalapenos can be added to any burger. •Large & Extra Large Shakes – Although they are not on the menu they are available upon request. •100 x 100 Burger – Although they are not on the menu they are available upon request. 11. Jamba Juice Since Jamba Juice keeps the ingredients that create their hidden menu drinks under wraps all we have for you are the titles.•Pink Starburst •Raspberry Dreamin’ •Pineapple Dreamin’ •Bluetopia •Sourpatch Kid •Now and Later •Peanut Butter and Jelly •Apple Pie •Fruity Pebbles •Strawberry Shortcake •Red Gummy Bear •White Gummy Bear •Chocolate Gummy Bear •Push Pop •Skittles 12. KFC/A&W•Poutine - This is a Canadian favorite that includes French fries, fried cheese curds, and gravy layered together. 13. Little Caesers•Stuffed Crust Pizza - If you ask for it they will make you a pizza with the cheese stuff crust made famous by Pizza Hut. 14. Long John Silvers•Side of Crumbs - This is a (Free!) box of fried batter parts that have fallen off the fried fish or chicken. Great to put on top of salads. 15. McDonalds•Biscuits and Gravy - This one may only be available in the South – but it’s the classic combination of gravy smothering hot biscuits. •McKinley Mac – A big Mac with quarter pounder patties. •Grilled Cheese - A bun grilled with American cheese inside. •Big Mac with Quarter Pounder Patties - This is great if you are looking to decrease the cost and calories of the classic Big Mac Sandwich. You get the entire flavor with less meat. •All American - This is a normal sized hamburger with only pickles and ketchup. •Big McChicken - This is a huge sandwich in which the chicken patties replace the bun. •Fries with Big Mac Sauce - Fries smothered in the secret and special big Mac Sauce. •Chicken and Waffles - This is a McGriddle sandwich with chicken in the middle. •Neopolitan Milk Shake - 1/3 vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry ice creams blended together into one shake. •McLeprichon - This shake is only available in March and is composed of the shamrock shake mixed with the chocolate shake making a mint chocolate shake. •Pie McFlurry - If you purchase a pie you can have it blended into your McFlurry. •McGangBang - This is a double cheeseburger with a chicken patty in between the two beef patties. •Land, Sea, and Air Burger - The Land, Sea, and Air burger, has a beef patty, chicken patty, and fillet-o-fish patty all piled high onto a bun. •Root Beer Float - You can pick any size of root beer and they will add the vanilla ice cream on top. •Coke Float - Any size of coke with ice cream. You can even get it with chocolate ice cream. •Monster Mac - A big Mac composed of 8 meat patties. •2 Cheese Burger Meal Mac - Two cheese burgers, fries and a drink. 16. Popeyes•Naked – Any Popeyes sandwich you can order “naked”, meaning their will be no breading on the meat. 17. Potbelly’s Secret Menu•Cheeseburger – This is a meatball sandwich with ketchup replacing the marinara and the addition of mustard, cheese, and pickles. •Fireball – A meatball sandwich with chili on top. •Wrecking ball – A combination of both the meatball sandwich and the wreck sandwich. 18. Sonic•Frito Pie - This is a southern favorite with layers of chili and fritos. •Grilled Ham and Cheese - This is your basic warm gooey ham and cheese sandwich. 19. Starbucks – With the large variety of different Starbucks franchises it is important to know what’s in any hidden menu drink you order. Many should know these options however, since they are not all the same just remember the ingredients in case they do not know and they will be happy to make the drink for you.•Biscotti Frapuccino - This is a typical frapuccino but it has a biscotti blended inside. You will have to purchase the biscotti separate when you are checking out, but you can have it in any flavor frap. •Short Drink - This is a less expensive version of any Starbucks drink. It is smaller than a tall with a lower price. •Red Eye - This is a shot of espresso in regular drip coffee. •Black Eye - This drink has 2 shots of espresso in regular drip coffee. •Green Eye - This drink includes 3 shots of espresso in regular drip coffee. •Poor Mans Latte - We recommend you do not tell your Barista you are planning on creating this drink when you order. Order an iced Americano with no water and half ice, then use the free milk on the side to mix it up to your standards. •Poor Mans Chai Latte - Same recommendation as above applies here. Order a Chai Tea Misto with extra foam, two tea bags, and half cinnamon and half vanilla syrup. •French Pressed Coffee - If you want coffee served fresh from a French press you may have it with any variety in the shop. •Chocolate Cream Frapuccino - This is a frapuccino made with chocolate syrup and chocolate frapuccino base. •Cake Batter Frap - Order a vanilla frappucino and ask for both the vanilla bean and almond flavorings. It will taste just like cake batter. •Crunchberry Frap - Flavored like the crunchberry cereal, this is a strawberrys and cream frappucino with hazelnut flavoring. •Strawberry Blended Lemonade - Although this had been taken off the menu, most locations will still blend the strawberry flavoring with lemonade for you. •London Fog - This is made with vanilla flavoring in Earl Gray Tea. •Zebra Mocha (also called a Tuxedo or Penguin Mocha) - This is a mix of the white chocolate and regular chocolate mochas. •Red Tux Mocha (also called Bleeding Penguin) - The same mix of white chocolate and regular chocolate mocha with raspberry flavoring. 20. Subway•Pizza Sub – This sub was taken of the menu in most locations when Subway began marketing itself as healthy alternative to fast food. However, upon request you can get the Pizza Sub which combines cheese, tomato sauce, and pepperoni. 21. Taco Bell•Cheesy Gordita Crunch – This is a seasonal favorite for many, however it can be ordered year round. •Green Sauce – Although this sauce is still available in most South West locations, if you request it at your local restaurant usually they will have it on hand. •Double Grilled Quesadilla – An extra crispy quesadilla. •Chili Cheese Burrito – A burrito filled with chili and cheese instead of the usual mixes. •Enchirito – This is a enchilada of beef, beans, cheese, diced onions, and red sauce. 22. Taco John’s•Ranch Burrito - We’re not certain what exactly is in the ranch burrito, however it appears to have either a beef or chicken option. 23. Wendy’s•Grand Slam - This burger has a total of four meat patties. •Big Bacon Classic - This is your classic burger with bacon. •Value Crispy Chicken Club – A reduced price Crispy Chicken sandwich with bacon, lettuce, tomato, and mayo. •Jr. Cheeseburger Deluxe – This value sized burger includes lettuce, tomato, onions, pickles, and ketchup. •Barnyard – A spicy chicken sandwich with ham, bacon and beef separated by cheese. 24. White Castle•Seasoned Fries - Classic fries with additional seasoning for flavor.